Curtains
by ToxiicxNitemare
Summary: Our life is like being on a stage. It hurt me so much to see how you acted out your part with such hatred and repulsion. I can’t just sit back and watch you go on... especially when the curtains are about to close on your act. YuukiZero


A/N: I honestly think Zero is a better match for Yuuki, but I really don't care who she chooses. Kaname's cool too. I was inspired to write this while watching a -Man AMV ( I know, you're thinking "WTF?"). But I wanted to write this since the last episode of Guilty came out and have never gotten around to it.

Hey, maybe one day I'll be able to write something with chapters in it. O___o

**Title: Curtains  
****Characters: Yuuki, Zero, Kaien, Kaname  
****Genre: Kinda dark.  
****Pairings: Hinted YuukiZero. It's not really full blown that they're in love in the manga, anyway.  
****Warnings: Blood and death. That's it.**

_Please enjoy the story and remember to review!!_

* * *

We are all merely actors on a stage. Each of us plays our part, then exits, never to be seen again. I didn't want that to happen. I wanted to keep coming back, I wanted you to keep coming back. Both of us were doing some kind of dysfunctional dance until a little while ago. That was when you began changing.

Zero, where have you gone? Before you were like my older brother, always protecting me or admonishing me for doing something stupid. Now you tend to stay away from me. I know it's hard to resist your urges, but now that I'm a vampire too, I know what it's like. Why won't you let me help you with this burden?

For a while, everything was great. We played our parts well. The two of us continued being guardians to the school. Father was happy with us. And you continued loathing the vampires and yourself. I knew deep in my heart that there would be a piece of you that would never forgive me, but… it's okay. I understand your feelings, Zero. When I was still human, I had a slight inkling of the hatred you felt toward vampires. When I was first brought to Cross Academy, I thought they were abominations, too. Kaname slowly taught me that they weren't.

In my mind, I knew you weren't acting out of brotherly instincts whenever you would take an attack for me or stick up for me. I knew you were in love. It was easy to see. The way you would glare at every other girl, but your eyes would soften slightly when they turned on me. I smiled because I wanted to see you smile. But you never did. You only know how to smirk, Zero. Why is that? Have you not smiled in so long that you forgot how to?

And then that night… that night when you had the dream that you had killed me. I was ready for your actions. I was going to accept your love wholeheartedly. You began leaning forward cautiously and I closed my eyes, waiting for your lips to gently touch mine, but it never came. You just leaned back and murmured, "It's nothing…" before getting up and leaving. I couldn't comprehend it. You loved me, didn't you? I loved you back, didn't I? Why couldn't you accept that fact?

The pure repulsion on your face when you saw Kaname biting my neck… it's still burned into my memory. The way your hand shook as it clutched the Bloody Rose, that defeated look when I stood up for my brother. I knew I had hurt you, but I didn't know what to say and make it better. You wouldn't let me talk to you. You just thought I was another abomination created. If only you knew the story behind it.

When I struggled against Rido, you showed up, your determination evident. I thought that maybe you had forgiven me. You had, slightly, but also because you needed me to help you with your arm. I did what I could, and the two of us came together and fought Rido. With your help, we defeated him and rid him of the world once and for all.

Months passed. Eventually, everyone went their respective ways. You came with the Headmaster, Kaname, and I since you really had no where else to go. Yagari said he would take you in, but you refused, which was something that surprised us all. Why would the great Kiryuu Zero refuse an offer by a fellow vampire hunter? Well… we found out that reason now.

My feet are glued to the spot. Your wild red eyes are trying to see around Kaname and find me. This part of our play has come sooner than any of us had expected. The scent of blood has filled the air and to my horror, it's all over the ground. Kaname is still standing strong, although bleeding quite a bit. Your injuries are fewer. Seems like your insanity from being a Level E was giving you some kind of unknown strength. As Kaname blocks another attack for me, he turns around,

"Yuuki… you have to do it."

Tears cloud my vision upon realizing what he was talking about. Our pact came back to me.

"_If I ever lose my human side… kill me with this."_

With shaking hands, I pulled out the gun you gave me. For a second, the color of your eyes flickered and you managed to say, "Do it, Yuuki." before losing control again. Kaname hit him back and turned around to cup my face,

"It's better off for him. There's no cure now, Yuuki."

I nodded and choked back a sob. You charged at me and my hand gripped my weapon. Just as you were about to lunge upon me, I fired. The only thing I heard you say as Zero was, "I love you, Yuuki."

And then you made your final exit.


End file.
